El dolor de los shinobis
by clea everlasting
Summary: Primera parte del fic Naruto Consta de dos partes. El grupo 7 vuelve a unirse, pero parece que el destino del shinobi es algo cruel Contiene spolier del manga COMPLETA
1. Naruto

N/a: Hola!! Bueno primero decir que Naruto no me pertenece, cosa logica pero hay que ponerlo. Segundo, contiene spolier del manga.

A los que me conozcan de fics de otras series, decir que me tomo mi tiempo pero continuare esos fics asi que tranquilos, siento la tardanza por ello.

Es el primer fic que publico de Naruto, tengo dos empezados, uno es Itachi x Sakura

Y el otro Kakashi x Sakura. Espero que os guste el fic, os dejo con el.

**Capitulo 1**

El cielo parecia venirse en cima, tanto tiempo esperando y cuando por fin parece que toda va a ir bien..puede ser que no tengamos derecho a la felicidad los shinobi, puede que nuestro destino sea sucumbir ante la tristeza, ante el dolor.. ¿ Por que?

Podria decir que todo empezo cuando Sasuke volivio a la aldea, pero en verdad empezo hace mucho mas tiempo cuando nos unimos a un grupo de shinobis bajo la tutela del ninja copia " Kakashi", pero .. aunque eso sea los que nos llevo a este momento..todo lo que parece llevarnos a este instante, recuerdo cuando volvio Sasuke, aunque en verdad fue cuando lo encontramos en medio del bosque, como si nada, pensamos que nos atacaria como ya anteriormente habia hecho alguna vez..pero sin embargo estaba ahí observandonos. Naruto le pidio que volviera, mientras yo no encontraba palabra para pronunciar..a pesar de ello, saque fuerzas y empece a hablarle..Le comente que eramos un equipo y que aun existia ese equipo, que habiamos estado esperandolo todo este tiempo, que nos tenia. Mis palabras parecian no tener significado para el..puede que quizas el se comportase frio pero le hubieran llegado mis palabras, porque decidio volverse comentado que ya no seguia con Orochimaru y que habia acabado con el.

Los primeros dias fueron difícil para todos, ya que se le consideraba un que flata nin

Pero estabamos juntos, de nuevo, y eso era lo que nos importaba, a la gente el tiempo le sentaba de acuerdo con nuestros deseos..volviamos a ser un equipo y eso, nos hacia feliz.

Pero como ya he dicho, quizas el shinobi no tiene derecho a la felicidad, en esta mision en la que nos encontramos, en medio del bosque, nos atacaron.. Fue rapido y duro, siempre lo era luchar contra el Akatsuki, pero esta vez, habia logrado su objetivo, a nuestro lamento, se llevaron a Naruto. Los seguimos rapidamente con todo lo que teniamos y los alcanzamos pero, ya el kyuubi no estaba dentro de Naruto, seguro se defendio porque algunos Akatsuki se veian realmente heridos, diria que alguno moriria indudablemente.

Sakura: Naruto..

La lluvia empezo caer sobre nuestros cuerpos.

Me acerco a el..y no encuentro impedimento por parte del Akatsuki.. me arodillo ante el y puedo sentir mis lagrimas caer en su cuerpo.

Naruto..el..no tenia vida..aquella sonrisa..ya no estaba mas en su rostro, aquella voz diciendo mi nombre, se habia extinguido.

Kakashi habia llegado junto a Sasuke podo después que yo, estaban detrás de mi, pero eran incapaces de acercarse mas, quizas pensando que si se quedaban ahí, todo seria una ilusion que se disiparia con un "Kai"

N/A: Kai, es la palabra que utilizan para disipar las ilusiones.

Dejadme review y sere feliz. La segunda parte la tengop ya hecha -


	2. Sakura

**Capitulo 2 se titula " Sakura"**

Recomiendo escuchar la cancion Sadnes and Sorrow de la OST de Naruto Considero que es apropiada para sentir aun mas el fic

Sakura : Naruto…el no lo merecia..su vida siempre fue muy dura..nadie queria acercarse a el..pero siempre tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, siempre pensando que no importaba..lucharia por desconocidos, ayudaria a sus amigos y defenderia a su aldea aun ariesgo de su vida..Puede que fuese algo infantil, un cabeza hueca -decia mientras lagrimas caian por su rostro- pero..siempre nos apoyaba..siempre defendiendo lo justo..con valor..

Kakashi: Sakura..- conmovido por sus palabras-

Sakura: Sera mas fuerte y mas fuerte y un dia, sin duda, sera Hokage..un gran Hokage..

Kakashi: Sakura el..Naruto ya no..

Sakura: -mirando al akatsuki, especialmente a Itachi- y vostros no podreis evitarlo, porque el luchara por todos, porque su fuerza de voluntad, porque su alma os sera irrompible..os lo aseguro -mirando a Naruto y acariciandole el rostro- sera un gran Hokage..lo se..

Sasuke: Sakura..esta..muerto..el..ya no..

El cielo empezo a aclararse y la lluvia paro.

Sakura ( mirando el cielo): a veces las nubes pueden traer tormenta y ser tan negras como la noche..pero..siempre sale el sol y se vuelven blancas..y puras como Naruto -pensando en su sonrisa mientras la llamaba Sakura chan-

Vuelve a mirar a Naruto y pone sus manos en el pecho de este

Sakura: Naruto..perdoname…Sasuke..Kakashi sensei..todos..gracias

Sasuke: sakura..

Kakashi: sakura que..

Una luz rosa calida y acogedora envuelve a Naruto, que sale de las manos de Sakura.

Kakashi: eso..Sakura NO!

Una sonrisa se posa en los labios de Sakura, mientras vienen a su mente imágenes de su vida, sus amigos.. Observa de nuevo a Naruto y ve como este empieza a abrir un poco su boca y a mover sus ojos. Entonces Sakura cierra sus ojos y cae sobre el pecho de este. Todo fue tan rapido sin darle tiempo a Kakashi de hacer nada.. ahora se encontraba al lado de ellos..y una lagrima recorria su rostro.

Kaka: Sakura..sin duda..tu eras la mejor de mis alumnos.

Naruto abre sus ojos completamente, sorprendiendo al Akatsuki, Itachi no podia creer lo que habia pasado aquella shinobi..

Sentia un peso en su pecho, miro a ver que era..hasta hacia poco penso que habia muerto..pero algo lo trajo de nuevo.

Naruto: Sakura?

Si, era ella..pero habia algo diferente en ella..

Naru: Sakura?

Pero no habia respuesta, sin embargo no se veia ninguna herida en la muchacha.

Se levanto un poco y la tomo entre sus brazos. No respiraba

Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse.

Nar: Kakashi sensei..que ..Sakura.ella no..

Kaka: Naruto..ojala la hubieras escuchado..fue hermoso.. ella ha puesto muchas esperanzas en ti..no..en el futuro hokage…Sakura..sin duda siempre fue ella la del corazon mas calido..la que espero y lucho mas que nadie por mejorar..ella no tenia una linea de sangre..pero ella no quiso quedarse a tras de sus compañeros..hizo lo que pudo y no era bastante, no se rindio y busco la forma de mejorar mientras esperaba y esperaba..aun sabiendo en un principio que era debil se enfrento al peligro directamente aun con miedo..pero Sakura..hace mucho que dejaste de ser debil..te convertiste en alguien muy fuerte..aprendiste de Tsunade la 5 hokage y la superaste en pocos años..y ahora..tu rostro tiene una sonrisa..porque..has dado todo de ti por aquello que creias ciegamente.se que no te equivocas..Naruto..- mirandolo- seras un gran Hokage..lo seras.

Naru: Sakura..no debiste…no debiste..

Sasuke: ella quisisera que la perdonaras, lo dijo justo antes de..Sakura..a mi tb me gustaria que me perdonaras. -dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al corazon, recordando aquella compañera de equipo que tanto amor le profeso, que tanto hizo por encontrarle..que tanto sentimiento le dio y por un momento, no pudo contener ese sentimiento que lo llenaba, cuanto hacia que no se deslizaba por su rostro una lagrima, sin duda ya no lo recordaba pero estaba clara una cosa, hoy, sus lagrimas eran por ella

--

Deidara: debemos aprovechar y atacarles.

Itachi: no…hoy nos iremos

Kisame: pero..

Itachi: hoy la honrrare..porque ha muerto como un verdadero shinobi y merece respeto..sin duda era especial.

Eran ninja exiliados, nin de distintas aldeas pero las palabras de Itachi los hicieron reflexionar, era cierto, aquella shinobi hoy habia ganado el respeto y por hoy dejarian pasar mas muertes a su cargo. Daba igual que fuesen de una aldea u otra, y que abandonasen sus aldeas, ante todo, eran ninjas y lo entendian

Poco a poco se fueron marchando, Itachi se quedo un momento mas observando..Sin duda la fuerza no estaba representada por la edad, tampoco por un aspecto..la fuerza , la verdadera fuerza, salia del interior de las personas.

Y de nuevo la lluvia empezo a caer por sus rostros, intentando lavar la pena, intentando borrar las lagrimas, intentando llevarse el dolor

Fin

N/A: Bien, el final de este fic, si es cortito pero es que tiene consecuencia y esta es mas larga.

( spolier) Para refrescar la memoria, lo que utiliza Sakura no es en si una tecnica, es traspaso de vida, observo como lo hicieron con Gaara y como sabemos que Sakura es inteligente y se queda con las cosas, pues aquí esta, haciendolo, aunque nadie sabia que era capaz de hacerlo.

Espero poner pronto la secuela.

Muchas gracias a quienes han leido el fic y aun mas a quienes me han dejado review, muchas gracias de todo corazon.


End file.
